


pause. rewind. fast forward.

by murrponchan (kuripaaan)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/murrponchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun’s... not sure if he likes what he saw. And there’s no one he can talk to about this but Sho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pause. rewind. fast forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an exchange. I hope you enjoy it. Not my best, but.

He misclicked. That’s all there is to it. Jun can’t help but continue watching. The way it draws him in, the way the men’s bodies move against each other. The way the light bounces off the sweat covering them, how each movement and touch seems so full of passion and need. The way their moans entwine, sending sudden shudders of arousal through Jun’s body. Jun wrenches his eyes away from the screen, pausing the video. He closes his eyes, trying to ease his heavy breathing, his mind racing.

He enjoyed that. He had enjoyed watching one man willingly place his tongue against another man’s anus. He liked that. And he wants to watch more, he realizes. His eyes widen, not sure where that urge came from. Jun reaches for his phone, quickly opening a new mail, typing in Aiba’s address when he realizes he’s out the country. He had wanted to discuss this with Aiba, the most experienced (read: perviest) of them all, but... Damn Doubutsuen location filming, he grumbles to himself.

Jun’s about to flip the phone closed when suddenly Sho’s name pops up unbidden in his thoughts. Would Sho be a good option? He does come a close second after Aiba in kinkiness, Jun supposes. He shoots off a mail to Sho, asking him out for dinner after VSA filming this upcoming Tuesday.

Jun pushes back from the desk, tossing his phone onto the bed as he stretches. He’ll worry more about this tomorrow, he decides, standing from his chair. No need to stress about it now when he has such a heavy schedule tomorrow. He strips down, throwing on a pair of sleeping shorts before he slips between his soft, cool sheets, a sigh leaving him, soon falling into a somewhat restless sleep.

  
\--

_This was only their second tour and they had so many fans. The concert went smoothly and the production crew had decided to use so many of his ideas, and each idea went off with such smoothness. Jun was so high on the feeling of a job well done. He brought happiness to nearly 60k fans, hit all his notes, and killed the dances. By the end of the last concert, Jun just couldn’t contain himself._

_He runs to the green room backstage, Nino and Aiba close behind him, their whoops of happiness echoing his own as they tear through the halls. He bursts into their room, falling onto the couch, laughter bubbling up from his chest. He really can’t contain himself. Aiba and Nino follow soon after, Nino having somehow made his way onto Aiba’s back, an arm wrapped around Aiba’s neck, his other arm flailing wildly. Jun’s sure that the audience could hear Aiba’s laughter with how bright and loud it is._

_Nino guides Aiba to Jun’s couch, jumping off of his back and landing on Jun. Jun lets out an ‘oomph’, laughing as his own gangly limbs wrap around Nino. Nino sprawls over Jun, head resting on his chest as their laughter fades, leaving them panting with the exertion of a concert well done. Aiba’s collapsed on the other couch, wiping at the sweat pouring down his forehead._

_Jun closes his eyes, Nino’s smothering heat soothing, trying to slow his breathing, errant giggles and laughs coming out here and there. He feels Nino shifting on top of him, but doesn’t pay much attention to it. He hears rustling coming from his right, pinpointing to be Aiba, who’s getting up, murmuring something about needing a shower. Jun gives a grunt of confirmation, hearing Nino do the same before all falls (near) silent again._

_The silence starts getting to Jun. He opens an eye to see Nino staring at him, a small smile on his face. Jun opens both eyes, a bit surprised. He opens to mouth to say something, but it gets lost as Nino quirks an eyebrow in anticipation. Jun’s eyes focus on them, tracing their shape, eyes following the path down the bridge of his nose, meeting his gaze for a moment before continuing further down. Had Nino’s lips always been like this, the bottom one so full? Jun’s hand moves from it’s place on Nino’s back, cupping his cheek, thumb smoothing over the beauty mark oh so ever present on his chin._

_Jun’s eyes start to cross, confusing him. He doesn’t realize that it was because Nino had moved forward, pressing his lips to Jun’s. Jun lets out a surprised gasp, his lips unmoving until he feels Nino moving. In haste, Jun pushes forward, the hand on Nino’s cheek guiding him back, his eyes closing as their lips meet once again. Nino seems unsure, his movements tentative, compared to the confident kiss of moments before. Jun kisses a bit more convincingly, wanting, needing Nino to respond, unsure of where this feeling is coming from, only knowing that he wants more._

_Jun’s free hand tightens in Nino’s shirt, a soft moan rumbling in his chest, the kiss deepening. The kiss starts out a bit awkward, but once they both get a feel of the other, things ease, both seeking pleasure in the other’s mouth. Nino’s hands move up into Jun’s hair, fingers tangling in the soft, dark strands, tilting Jun’s head for a better angle, moaning as their lips slot together perfectly. So focused on Nino, Jun fails to hear the oldest pair of Arashi return to their room, surprised when Nino pulls back suddenly, his hand falling from his cheek._

_Nino quickly sits up, moving to the other side of the couch, nearly sitting upon Jun’s feet, tossing a greeting at the other. Jun smiles at them, hiding his confusion from them well. What possessed him to do that._

\--

Jun wakes the next morning in a sweat, unsure if the dream he woke from was a memory or just something his mind created. He blearily looks at his clock before realizing he slept through his alarm, falling out of bed in his rush to get ready.

\--

And with that, filming was over. They put up a good fight, but they never won against athletic teams. Plus, the lack of one of their members had affected them more than they would admit to. Jun runs up besides Sho, knocking his shoulder against him.

“Remember our date?” Jun flashes Sho a smile as they walk side by side down the hall.

“Of course I do,” Sho tosses back, laughing. “Did you have anywhere in mind?”

“Mmm, I was thinking Italian?” Jun offers, opening the door to their green room. He grabs up his bag, rifling through it for his glasses, his contacts becoming irritable.

“When are you not?” Sho laughs again, picking up his own bag. “Meet me outside? I’ve got my car, so I can give you a ride home after dinner, if you’d like.”

Jun pauses, a thought popping up in his head before he chases it out again. No, Jun. No.

\--

Dinner is Jun’s favorite pasta dish shared between the both of them. Jun’s relaxed back in his seat, the meal pleasantly heavy in his belly, one of his long fingers stroking the glass of wine near his hand. He wants to ask Sho, somehow bring up the subject, but any imagined attempt ends up horribly awkward.

So preoccupied with his problem, Jun fails to notice Sho’s intent stare on him.

“Is something the matter?”

Jun jumps at Sho’s voice, his eyes wide in surprise, hands clenching. “I... I... don’t know, actually,” Jun replies.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Sho reaches out, his hand resting on one of Jun’s clenched hands.

“Uh, yeah,” Jun, unusually inarticulate at the moment. “But I don’t want to talk about it in public, exactly.”

“Ah. I understand.” Sho stands, signaling to the waiter for their check. Payment goes quickly, each paying their own meals. Sho leads the way to his car, carefully not mentioning Jun’s fidgeting hands in his meaningless chatter. They load into the car, and Sho is driving with no location in mind.

“Sho... Sho...” Jun clears his throat. “Something happened the other night and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

Sho waits, knowing that pushing Jun wouldn’t be the best idea. He hums softly, letting Jun know he’s listening, pulling off the highway and driving slower in less busy streets.

Jun lets out a heavy sigh. “I... say this video... I mean, I didn’t go searching for it, it just, the mouse went crazy and it must’ve clicked and before I knew what was happening, there it was, just playing on the screen and -” Jun releases a heavy sigh. “I liked it. I liked it and I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“Mmm... what exactly was in the video?” Sho asks, turning towards his apartment, deciding Jun could use a bit more relaxation.

It’s a couple of minutes before Jun answers, his eyes widening in response.

“Ah... I see. And this bothers you because?”

“I’m straight! I like women. I’m going to get married and have children and be happy. Yes.”

Sho laughs at Jun’s stubborn tone. “Have you ever considered the fact that just because you enjoyed the video doesn’t mean you’re gay?”

Jun blushes a dark red. “But that’s the issue. I -” Jun takes a breath. “I wanted to try it. Maybe on me, maybe on someone else. But there’s no one that I can exactly ask for such a thing...”

Sho smirks a bit, glad he’s heading back to his apartment. “If I may offer my services?”

\--

Jun falls forward to the bed, his hands wrapping in the sheets as Sho tugs his pants down roughly. He closes his eyes tightly, the stray touches from Sho’s fingers leaving trails of arousal shooting through his body. Jun wonders if Sho can see the gooseflesh that Jun knows is appearing.

“Are you okay?” Sho strokes Jun the bare skin of Jun’s ass, the touch both comforting and arousing at the same time.

Jun grunts an affirmative, almost surprised at himself when his body moves back into Sho’s touch. He must want this more than he thought. Sho’s fingers slide down his crack, his other hand stroking Jun’s lower back in an attempt to relax him.

“It’s okay, Jun. It’ll feel good, I promise you... I’ll make sure you enjoy it.” Sho’s voice is rough with want and need, sending a shiver down his back. “Relax.”

Jun gasps as he feels Sho’s fingers against his hole, his body twitching at the touch. He hears a deep chuckle from behind him, fingers clenching again. His eyes fly open as he feels something wet pushing and prodding against him.

“Sho!” Jun gasps, not sure it should feel as good as it does, moaning low against the sheets.

“I wish I could see your face right now. I bet you’re gorgeous.” Sho’s tongue is lapping at him and Jun’s body is soon turned into a quivering mess, the only reason he’s still on his knees being Sho’s hand on his hip, stroking at the soft skin there.

“Sho... oh god, Sho...” Jun bites his lower lip, not wanting to let Sho know just how much he loves it. Sho’s hand moves further around Jun, wrapping around Jun’s hot, hard cock, causing a hiss to leave Jun. Jun thrusts into the hand, groaning softly.

Sho pulls back to breathe momentarily, his hand still moving. “Feels good, Jun? Do you want more?”

Jun lets out a strangled moan, his hips rolling back, seeking more of Sho’s tongue. Sho laughs, his tongue moving back to its former place, stiffening before pressing into Jun’s hole. Jun cries out softly, feeling himself being pushed further, the sensations barraging him. Sho’s moans, his tongue, his hands. All of it feels incredible and amazing and so perfect and -- Jun gasps out Sho’s name, spilling himself over Sho’s hand, his release staining the sheets under him.

Sho’s tongue continues moving, his strokes slowing down as he eases Jun down to the bed. Sho presses a soft kiss to Jun’s bare cheek, smiling. Jun’s panting, trying his hardest to regain his breath.

“Was it everything you thought it would be?” Sho asks, smugness present in his voice.

Jun looks back over his shoulder, his eyes drawn to Sho’s reddened lips. Sho’s eyes widen as Jun turns and pounces on him quickly, knocking them back to the carpeted floor.

“You have no idea.”

Sho’s laughter rings through the room as Jun presses a hungry kiss to his lips, the promise of more to come clear.


End file.
